Día libre
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia que he escrito para mi maestra fillioner en el día de su cumpleaños. Gracias a ella y las demás chicas del TeamNathan, recuperé la fe en los fans de Castle y la ilusión que había perdido por la serie. Así que Felicidades y gracias Maestra.


Aquella mañana amaneció un día horriblemente lluvioso en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Tumbado en el sofá de su bonito loft el escritor de misterio más famoso de los últimos tiempos, rezaba a todos los dioses del Olimpo y de todas las religiones que conocía, que eran muchas, para que el teléfono de su prometida no sonara fastidiando, por enésima vez, su día libre.

¿En serio Castle? ¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer en nuestro día libre?

Verás que te encanta Kate, estoy seguro de que te apasionará desde que le des una oportunidad, no sé porque estás tan reacia nena.

Pensé que aprovecharíamos el día de otra forma…iríamos a alguna parte, ¿porqué no nos hemos ido a los Hamptons con Martha y Alexis? ¡Mira que día más feo hace aquí!

Quería que estuviéramos solos…- dijo mimoso besándole el cuello.

¿Celoso Castle?

¡Pues sí! Desde que se ofrecieron a ayudarte con los preparativos pasas más tiempo con ellas que conmigo…

¡Lo hicieron para que dejásemos de pelearnos por todo lo relacionado con la boda!

Lo sé, y las adoro por eso pero…es que casi no te veo a solas…en la comisaría siempre andan "nuestros hijos" por ahí intentando pillarnos…

Son un par de cotillas adorables…- respondió con una sonrisa.

Y después cuando llegamos a casa, tu suegra e hijastra te absorben con revistas de decoración de locales de bodas, muestrarios de telas para las servilletas, catálogos de vestidos para las damas de honor…por cierto- interrumpió su discurso lastimero al acordarse de algo- ¡Gracias por pedírselo a Alexis!...está bastante triste desde lo de Pi y esto le ha dado una alegría.

¡Desde el principio he tenido en mente pedírselo! Creo que tu hija merece un papel importante en nuestra boda…- tras esta declaración Castle no pudo contener el impulso de besarla.

Ojalá te hubiera encontrado cuando ella era pequeña…

Hay una cosa que pareces haber olvidado cariño…cuando Alexis era pequeña, yo casi que también lo era…que me llevas diez años, cuando tú estabas siendo padre, yo solo tenía quince…, mi viejito- le achuchó.

¿Viejito? Eso no es lo que decía anoche cuando te hice gritar como una posesa ¡!4 veces guapa!.

Lo sé, lo sé…estás en plena forma y me vuelves loca…

Haciéndome la pelota y con besos no vas a hacer que me olvide de nuestra maratón…

¿En serio quieres? – él asintió y le recordó a los perritos de decoración de los coches que mueven la cabeza de arriba abajo todo el rato- ¡Venga está bien! Dale el dvd.

¡Estoy segura que te encantará!- dijo entusiasmado- Si te gustaba ese melodrama horrible de Nébula 9…

¡No te metas con Nébula 9 o me voy a dormir…!

Está bien…tranquila…siéntate y disfruta…

Pero antes una duda qué tengo…¿no se había acabado ya hace como mil años?

¡Pero han hecho una peli nueva! ¡La segunda y es maravillosa! Tiene romance, drama, y acción…siéntese en ese sofá ahora mismo detective Beckett y prepárese para enamorarse del Capitán Reynols y toda la tripulación de la Serenity….-anunció con su voz más ceremoniosa.

_Malcom miraba absorto la escena que tenía lugar en la planta baja de su adorada nave desde la barandilla que tan buenos y malos recuerdos le traía. _

_Nunca, ni en sus más lejanas fantasías, se podría haber imaginado, la escena que ahora presenciaban sus hermosos ojos azules. _

_Niños…!había niños jugando y correteando por Serenity! _

_Aún podía recordar cuándo, apenas una semana después de que perdieran trágicamente a Whass, Simon anunciara a Zooey que estaba embarazada. Había sido una sorpresa para todos y el motivo por el que su amiga consiguió sobrellevar mejor la pérdida. _

_Enma llegó al mundo para convertirse en el mejor antidepresivo de su madre y el juguete favorito del resto de la tripulación._

_Ahora, cinco años después, no estaba sola, a pesar de eso, ella seguía siendo la princesa de Serenity, la favorita de todos sus tíos adoptivos. _

_Mal sonrío al recordar el momento en qué la dulce Kylee le anunció, temerosa de su reacción que ella y el joven doctor de abordo, iban a ser padres. _

_Nerviosa le aseguró que no sabía cómo había pasado, que tomaban precauciones, pero que lo de ellos era serio, se querían y querían tener el bebé. Esa chica había sido siempre para él como una hermanita pequeña a la que adoraba más allá de cualquier límite, y como un perfecto hermano mayor, reacción abrazándola con fuerza y diciéndole que se alegraba y que deseaba que pasara muy rápido el tiempo para poder tener en brazos a su nuevo sobrino. _

_Y como el sentimiento de hermandad era mutuo, unos meses después nacía el pequeño Malcom. _

_Desvió la mirada de los niños cuando notó que tiraban de su pantalón. _

_Ey- exclamó levantando al pequeño en brazos- ¿No juegas con los demás? _

_Me aburrí… Enma solo quiere mandar y Mal no para de llorar por todo…_

_¿Y tu hermana? _

_Peinándose y maquillándose con mamá, quiero estar contigo un rato…_

_Me parece muy bien- le dijo arremolinándole el pelo- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? _

_¡Quiero pilotar la nave!- chilló con sus ojos azules muy abiertos de emoción._

_¡Aún eres muy pequeño para eso Richard!- le dijo sonriendo, le adoraba. _

_¡Vamos papi! ¡lo prometiste!- se quejó poniendo pucheros. _

_¡Richard Reynols! Te hemos dicho mil veces que aún no puedes hacer eso- le recriminó su madre aparecieron con su melliza en brazos. _

_¡Inara mi amor, estáis preciosas!- le dijo acercándose a besarla y besar a su hija en la frente- Eres tan bonita mi princesa, te pareces a mamá…_

_Gracias papi- respondió Mery entrecerrando sus ojos tan oscuros como los de su madre- Te quiero mucho._

_¡Ya vale!- protestó el niño- ¡Quiero pilotar! No soy pequeño ya tengo 4 años. _

_Te enseñaré a pilotar cuando tengas 10 ¿vale campeón? Ahora iros a jugar con los primos. _

_Inara se abrazó a su marido mientras veían a sus hijos correr a la planta de abajo con Enma y Malcom. _

_Hay que ver cómo nos ha cambiado la vida…_

_¿Te arrepientes de haber vuelto a la nave? _

_Nunca Mal…el tiempo que estuvimos separados supe que no quería, ni podía vivir sin ti…decidí tragarme el orgullo…_

_Te eché tanto de menos…me moría sin ti, necesitaba verte, necesitaba oler tu perfume por toda la nave, necesitaba…!pelearme contigo!_

_Tanto me habías echado de menos que en cuanto estuvimos juntos me dejaste embarazada ¡de mellizos!- los dos rieron y Malcom la besó. _

_Te había deseado desde el primer momento en qué te vi…_

_Y yo a ti…te quiero Malcom Reynols. _

_Yo también te quiero Inara- y sin más palabras volvieron a besarse…_

¡Oh Dios Castle qué preciosidad de película! ¡Me ha encantado el final!

Sabía que te gustaría…

Es increíble, hemos visto la serie completa y las dos películas y casi no me he dado cuenta…!si hasta ha dejado de llover!

Es lo que tiene la buena ciencia ficción, que engancha…

Me alegro de que casi me obligaras a verla, ahora puedo añadir una serie más a mi lista de series favoritas…

¡Y será la mejor de esa lista!- por toda respuesta Kate le lanzó un cojín y le arrebató el mando a distancia.

¿Qué haces? ¡¿No nos íbamos a la cama? …

¡Ve tú primero! ¡Quiero volver a ver el capi donde se le ve el culo a Nathan Fillion…!- le respondió con una gran sonrisa dándole al play y clavando los ojos en la tele.

¡Vaya! ¡He creado un monstruo!- se rió y volvió a sentarse junto a ella, si iba a volver a ver Firefly, él también lo haría.

FIN!


End file.
